Protege Moi
by Uyuki
Summary: TRADUCCION. La historia pertenece a RobinRocks. Watson esta por casarse. Holmes esta deprimido y celoso. Y tomando cocaina. Watson no esta contento. A Holmes no le importa.Inspirado por Protege Moi de Placebo. NO es slash y NO es songfic.


**Notas de la traductora:** Que puedo decir? AMO este fanfic, es de los pocos de Sherlock Holmes que me dejan tan contenta el resto del dia (no que debiera, los angst tienden a tener el efecto contrario pero ustedes entienden). La historia es de RobinRocks y todo el credito le pertenece. Yo solo lo estoy traduciendo porque esto _debe_ leerlo mas gente. Quisiera agregar que es el fanfic que mas trabajo me ha costado traducir, tantas palabras que no conozco > , asi que espero que en verdad lo disfruten. Todas las notas que vean son las que la autora original de la obra dejo, a menos de que indiquen lo contrario.

Se que no hay acentos ni n con el palito arriba. No puedo hacer mas que disculparme. Estoy estancada con teclados ingleses asi que no puedo hacer mucho. Prometo que en cuanto pueda corrigo esas faltas de ortografia.

**Notas de la autora:** Por ahora no dire nada, excepto que, mientras que esto no es un song fic (ya tengo suficiente de _esos_), si esta isnpirado por _Protégé Moi _de Placebo.

O al menos por el triste resonar de "Protegeme, protegeme" en la cancion.

Probablemente el unico fic de _Sherlock Holmes_ que escribire

Y definitivamente **NO** es slash.

* * *

Disclaimer:_Estudio en Escarlata _fue publicado por primera vez en 1887. Ya que yo no habia nacido ni siquiera para **19**87 (naci el ano siguiente, de hecho) no podria ni _empezar_ a argumentar que _Sherlock Holmes_ me pertenece. Por eso, admito que es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle... 

**Protégé Moi**

-Sabes que me disgusta que hagas eso.

Sherlock Holmes no se movio; ni siquiera parecio reconocer el hecho de que su amigo habia hablado. En vez de eso, continuo mirando pensativamente hacia la ventana, donde la noche envolvia las calles. La niebla londinense ahogaba la ciudad una vez mas, extendiendose por todas las grietas de cada calle, estrangulando el mismo aire que la habia originado...

-_Dije_ que no me gusta que hagas eso.- el tono del doctor Watson fue mas impaciente esta vez.

De nuevo, el doctor fue ignorado completamente. La alta y delgada figura de su amigo aun estaba parada en la ventana, una larga mano pegada al frio cristal de la ventana.

En la otra,agarrada fuertemente, estaba la maldita aguja hipodermica.

-Holmes!.- grito Watson con brusquedad, perdiendo su temperamento.

El detective no se sobresalto, sin embargo, si reconocio los intentos de Watson por obtener su atencion. Giro su cabeza con una sacudida repentina, apartando la mirada de la oscura calle hacia el rostro de su amigo. Aquellos ojos gris piedra se posaron en Watson y el doctor aquel vacio tan familiar en ellos.

Como odiaba Watson lo que su amigo llamaba sus "depresiones". Aquellos peridos de tiempo aparentemente interminables en los que el hombre estaria abrumado por un letargo que lo seguiria en cada estallido de energia que fuera requerido para desentranar un caso. En los que simplemente se tumbaria en el sofa, haciando que su violin gimiera con aquella inexplicable tristesa que parecia irradiar de el; o leeria sus empolvados volumenes, mirando las paginas lo que parecia una hora antes de voltear la pagina; o simplemente dormiria todo el dia.

_Siquiera_"excentrico" era el termino para Holme en tiempos como ese? Watson se preguntaba esto frecuentemente en los tiempos en que Sherlock Holmes parecia completamente depresivo. Parecia que depresion era la unica emocion que era capaz de sentir. Eso y celosia. Watson lo habia visto sentirla antes.

Pero _esto... esto_ parecia diferente. De _alguna_ manera era diferente. Watson era un doctor, no un psicoanalista, aun asi, era capaz de diferenciar un tipo de depresion de otra. Holmes habia estado asi por dias, y aun asi no era, como usualmente solia serlo, consecuencia de un caso o un crimen que Watson considerara significativo.

No. No era la depresion en si lo que Watson suponia era inusual.

Era el _momento_

-Te escuche Watson.- la voz de Sherlock Holmes estaba tan vacia como su mirada.

Watson bufo y apago su cigarrillo con irritacion en el cenicero de vidrio que estaba en brazo de su silla.

-Entonces porque te abstuviste de contestarme hombre?

De nuevo, no recibio respuesta a sus efuerzos. Distraidamente, Holmes torcio la aguja entre sus largos dedos y bajo su mirada, frunciendo al alfeizar.

-_Holmes!_

El detective alzo la cabeza de nuevo, una expresion de aburrimiento en su rostro. Aburrimiento, y pereza, y...

-Santo _cielo_, hombre.- Watson cerro sus ojos por un momento, combatiendo su ira y desesperacion.- Ese condenado narcotico! Dame la aguja!

Su amigo sonrio languidamente.

-No hace ningun dano mi querido Watson...

-Si que lo hace mi querido amigo!.- Watson dijo bruscamente, parandose de su silla.- La aguja, si me haces favor.- estiro su mano para recibirla.

Holmes la miro afectuosamente.

-Que sabes de ello Watson? Nunca lo has probado...

-Porque soy un medico Holmes, y se de sus consecuencias tanto fisicas como mentales. Esa mente tuya tan brillante, hombre... seguramente vas a terminar destruyendola...

Sherlock Holmes cerro sus ojos por unos momentos.

-No Watson...- abrio de nuevo sus ojos frios como el acero, clavandolos en su companero.- Es _por_ la cocaina que mi mente _aun_ no esta destruida...

-Holmes, si yo obtuviera un chelin por cada vez que has tratado de...

-... justificar lo que en terminos medicos solo puede describirse cmo una adiccion, serias un hombre rico efectivamente.- termino Holmes en un tono de extrema aburricion.- Si, si, doctor.

Watson extendio su mano aun mas.

- Holmes. La aguja. Por favor.

Por primera vez, la expresion del detective se afligio.

-Watson, tu no lo entiendes... es la unica cosa que hace esta depresion _soportable_... seguramente me volveria loco...

-Querido amigo, tengo razones para creer que tu condenado narcotico es la _causa_, al menos en parte, de tu "depresion".- lo interrumpio Watson friamente.- No me voy a quedar y ver como mi amigo se envenena a si mismo cuando no soy ignorante, como muchos lo son, de sus consequencias.

Sherlock Holmes se volteo abruptamente de nuevo, mirando fuera de la ventana a la calle vacia ahogada en smog.

-No mi querido Watson... no te _quedaras y veras_, verdad? - rino, su voz agria.- Estaras fuera, me habras abandonado...

Watson sintio su ira alzarse de nuevo.

-Holmes, ya hemos discutido esto. Si, en unas pocas semanas, dejare Baker Street para establecer residencia con mi entonces esposa. No hay manera en que pueda estar casado y seguir aqui, a menos de que tu no pongas objecion en tener...

-Estas completamente consciente de que objetaria a semejante nocion, doctor.

-Bueno entonces...- Watson hizo una pausa.- Entonces no queda mas que me des la aguja. Has tenido mas que suficiente estos ultimos dias. Vas a matarte de una sobredosis...

Aun con la espalda volteada, Shelock Holmes hurgo en los bolsillos de su bata, que estaba echada sobre su vestimenta de diario, corbata y todo, y saco un cigarro y un cerillo. Raspo este contra la pared encendiendolo y tomandolo en una mano.

Una fuente de adiccion en cada delgada mano.

-Mi mente esta _bien_ Watson.- aseguro a su amigo finalmente, mirandolo brevemente por encima de su hombro.- La cocaina no dana lo que la depresion no...

Sus frios ojos se empequenecieron.

-Veo, por ejemplo, que has al oeste de la ciudad esta manana por un carro tirado, he de suponer que para enviar un telegrama.

Watson parpadeo tomado por sorpresa, como siempre.

-Bueno entonces, si tu mente esta en tan excelentes condiciones, tal vez te agradaria desentranar ese conocimiento y compartirlo conmigo.- cruzo sus brazos.- Estoy seguro de que no te indique mis intenciones cuando me fui, de hecho, no te he visto la mayor parte del dia, asi que como sabes que salir, incluso?

Holmes inhalo su cigarrillo.

-Elemental.- respondio calmadamente.- Aunque seguramente, doctor, conoces mis metodos para ahora?

-Y tu sabes que nunca he dejado de fascinarme con ellos.- replico Watson, intentando simpatizar a su amigo con el cumplido.Ironicamente, el cumplido no rompio el hielo ni mucho menos, y Holmes se volvio a la ventana de nuevo; un lazo plateado de humo girando desde el final de su cigarrillo, cargando de humo a la ya sofocada habitacion.

-No haces mas que halagarme Watson. Pero si necesitas saber... hablaste anoche de querer mandar un mensaje a Miss Morstan, tu esposa-a-ser en unas semanas, digamoslo asi. Tu lado del escritorio no ha sido tocado, al contrario, esta tal y como lo dejaste la noche anterior, asi que por supuesto se que no pudiste haber escrito una carta. La otra explicacion logica seria que le mandaste un telegrama. Se que saliste esta manana por el barro que esta en el borde de tus pantalones; esta seco para empezar, asi que tuviste que haber estado ahi poco mas de un par de horas, indicando una salida matutina. Y por supuesto, es bien sabido que el carro tirado avienta mas barro que digamos, la carretilla.

-El oeste de Londres entonces?

Holmes sopeso un suspiro,senalando vagamente hacia los pantalones manchados de barro de Watson con la mano en la que sujetaba su cigarrillo.

-El tipo de barro; tu sabes que he escrito una monografia... la _recopile_ Watson! Tu _sabes_ estas cosas!- su tono se alzo a un tono casi histerico ya que al pregunta de su amigo lo molesto.- Porque _preguntas_ cuando _sabes_ hombre?

-Me disculpo, mi querido amigo.- replico Watson con dulzura.- Pero por favor, la droga... Mira lo que te esta haciendo...

-Oh, que _es_ lo que hare cuando me hayas dejado?- despotrico Holmes, apretando la aguja con aun mas fuerza.- En verdad, quien _hara_ el papel de enfermero conmigo entonces?

-Holmes, no estas siendo rasonable.

Sherlock Holmes sacudio su cabeza como si quisiera aclararla.

-Lo estoy, Watson?- murmuro, con voz espectral.- Lo estoy? Acaso soy yo el desertor?

-_Holmes!_- Watson estubo a punto de perder su temperamento de nuevo. Deten ese comportamiento en este instante!Estas actuando tan celosamente como un _nino_!

Por supuesto, Watson sabia de la desconfianza y disgusto por las mujeres de su amigo, y sabia quepracticamente... _no tenia_ emociones. Sherlock Holmes no era un amante, eso era seguro. Pero aun asi, Watson no iba a tolerar esta clase de comportamiento de su parte.

-Sabes muy bien que debe ser asi.- dijo Watson con mas paciencia.- Amo a esa mujer, Holmes. Deseo estar con ella. Seguramente, como mi amigo, no puedes negarme eso.

-Justo como tu negariasa un hombre su _unico_ amigo?

Watson estaba enfurecido.

-Holmes eso _no_ es cierto! - grito enojado.- yo _no_ soy tu _unico_ amigo! Tienes bastantes...

-Ja!. Quien?. Lestrade?. Tal vez Gregson?.- Holmes rio sarcasticamente.- Ellos no son amigos mios, Watson; solo conocidos con el deseo de tomar mi inteligencia y obtener el credito a mi costa.

-Tu siempre has dicho que quieres estar "involucrado".-senalo Watson.- Dices que te entretiene dejarlos tomar la gloria por tu trabajo.

-Comienza a cansarme.

-Entonces _diles_ hombre!

-Ah, pero Watson... nunca antes me _habia_ importado. No cuando sabia que tu glorificaris mi trabajo poeticamente en tus "archivos" de todas formas...

-Pero Holmes.- respondio Watson incredulo.- por supuesto que seguire haciendo eso por ti. Cualquier caso en el cual tu desees mi compania. Estare a tu lado como siempre...

Holmes sonrio amargamente.

-Te agradezco Watson.- su voz marcada con el sarcasmo que Watson ya conocia.

-Holmes, por favor, no pienses en esto como el fin de nuestra amistad.- rogo.- Aun vendre a la calle Baker a visitarte, y por supuesto tu siempre seras bienvenido con _nosotros_ a cualquier hora que llames.

-Tal vez lo haga.

_Pero mas seguramente **no**_...

No dijo en voz alta aquella ultima parte.

-Holmes...

-No me te compadezcas de mi Watson!- dijo Holmes bruscamente.- Me importa poco de cualquier manera. Ve con tu mujer, o quedate aqui. No hace ni la menor pizca de diferencia para mi.- apretujo la aguja en sus manos.- Como recuerdo haberte dicho antes, no importa lo que desees, para mi siempre estara la botella de cocaina...

Watson se aclaro la garganta.

-Si, acerca de eso...- estiro su mano una vez mas.- Por ultima vez, querido amigo, damela antes de que te hagas un mal peor.

Holmes temblo por un momento, la espalda dando a su amigo; entonces volteo fugazmente y plasmo la aguja en la mano del doctor.

-Aqui esta, tomala!- grito.- _Tomala!_

Watson le cogio la muneca cuando trataba de retirarla. Alzando la manga del alto hombre antes de que pudiera protestar, miro en aterrado silencio al morado y magullado antebrazo de su amigo. Pequenos puntos ocasionados por la maldita aguja esparciendose como una red a lo largo de la palida piel de modo sistematico.

_-Como puedes hacerte esto...?- _murmuro Watson.

Silencio.

Luego...

-Ya es suficiente Watson!- estallo Sherlock Holmes, retrayendo su brazo.- _Protegerme_, demonios! _Protégé **moi**!_"

Enfatizo con fuerza la ultima palabra, _frances_, en un tono de sarcasmo del que _Watson _lo habia creido capaz y giro sobre sus talones, tirando el cigarrillo al fuego de paso. Salio furioso, azotando la puerta de la habitacion detras de si con tal fuerza que todo el cuarto parecio sacudirse.

Watson miro a la aguja en su mano y sintio mas odio por ella que ninguna otra vez.

Por el resto de la noche, y hasta la manana, el melancolico y espectral gemido del violin resono por el 221B de la calle Baker

Y el doctor Watson no pudo evitar pensar si el todopoderoso inexpresivoSherlock Holmes era en verdad tan inexpresivo despues de todo.

* * *

Lo de arriba **NO** es slash, se los aseguro. Mi opinion sobre HolmesxWatson slash, es claramente rara y no me agrada. Es decir, no es completamente inverosimil; creo que veo de donde algunas personas lo sacan. Algunas cosas que dicen, el desagrado de Holmes por las mujeres, etc. Pero yo estoy segura de que esa nocion nunca cruzo la mente de Conan Doyle cuando escribia las historia de _Sherlock Holmes; _era mas mal vista en la epoca Victoriana de lo que es ahora. La homosexualidad no habia sido del todo entendida hace, yo diria, cincuenta anos, ni que decir hace cien. El mismo Doyle seguramente estaba indignado con la idea, y aun cuando no loestuviera, si hubiera escrito _cualquier_ indicacion de algo mas intimo entre Holmes y Watson, sin importar que tan sutil, no hay duda de que se hubiera metido en un _monton_ de problemas por ello. Incluso ahora, miren a la controversia que saco _Secreto en la montana (Brokeback Mountain)_, simplemente porque el amorio no era uno heterosexual

Cualquiera que haya leido mis cosas sobre _Teen Titans_ _sabra _que no soy hostil hacia el slash. Pero no me gusta el HolmesxWatson slash, simplemente me saca de onda.

Dicho eso, en el escrito no es _amor_ lo que Holmes siente, es _celosia_. Y puedo probarlo; en _El soldado de la Piel Descolorida_ de _Los archivos de Sherlock Holmes_, una de las dos historias escritas desde el punto-de-vista de Holmes, una de las primeras cosas que dice es.

-... el buen Watson me habia desertado para entonces por una esposa, la unica accion egoista que puedo recordar durante nuestra asociacion. Yo estaba solo.>>

Nop, no pudo solo decir. "Se caso"...

Tambien, la narrativa en tercera persona. Odio escribir en primera persona. No soy muy buena en ello para empezar, y ademas simplemente no me gusta. Por lo tanto, escribir un fic de _Sherlock Holmes_ parecia fuera de tono, ya que no queria arruinar el patron narrativo de las historias originales.

Entonces, tambien en _Los archivos de Sherlock Holmes_ descubri _La Piedra de Mazarino_; la unica historia en tercera persona escrita por el mismo Conan Doyle. Es buena :), Y si, repentinamente, parecia bien escribir una historia en tercera persona...

Asi que aqui estamos.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no haya mutilado el fandom demasiado...

-RobinRocks xXx


End file.
